End-users and operators appreciate reliability and performance in printing devices. Downtime due to malfunctions is undesirable and can lead to frustration on the part of such end-users and operators. This, in turn, can result in lost sales, warranty service support costs, and even printing device returns for businesses. Businesses may, therefore, endeavor to design printing devices directed toward one or more of these objectives to mitigate such problems.